


In which Fletch, flaps.

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Fletch flaps after the shooting and calls the one person he knows Jac will need by her side.





	In which Fletch, flaps.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I'm making no money, blah blah blah. This work is also completely unbeta'd and as such all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, however it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

"You get back here right now young lady, or, I will hunt you down and drag you to Jac's bedside. Don't make me go all Liam Neeson on you Zosia March". Fletch sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face as he ended the voicemail. He hoped he hadn't been too harsh but he also knew Jac would need her young protege when she woke up. Now all he needed to do was make sure said surgeon didn't kill him for interfering.

Three days later, Fletch dragged himself away from Raf's side, after confessing his feelings and kissing the Scot within an inch of his life. He had decided to check on Jac and Ollie before he went home, so he could give Emma an update on her mum. As Jonny was still away Fletch had offered to look after Emma until Jac was better. The nurse stopped just outside of Jac's room however when he heard a familiar voice speaking quietly, "I'm here Jac, I won't go away again, so don't even think of doing anything foolish like not waking up. I love you". Fletch smiled and went into Ollie's room first so the young doctor had as much time as she needed.


End file.
